SEVENTEEN: DJ in Love
by Lian96
Summary: DJ muda pendiam seperti Mingyu tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta pada sosok yang terpaut 2 tahun dibawahnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Trauma yang dimiliki Wonwoo membuatnya begitu melindungi dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk selalu ada jika Wonwoo membutuhkannya. SEVENTEEN Mingyu x Wonwoo ups x Woozi Seungcheol, Jihun, Mingyu, Wonwoo absurd, T to M
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **SEVENTEEN's fanfiction  
made by Lian96**

 **Mingyu ( 22 ) – Wonwoo ( 20 ) —MAIN—**

 **( 24 ) – Woozi ( 23 )**

안녕하세요!

Lian lagi-lagi bawa cerita baru yang belum tentu tuntas!  
Terima kasih buat readers yang mau repot-repot buka sampe baca prolog—yang sebenernya isinya cuman curhatan Lian. "

Begini readers sekalian yang Lian cintai dengan sepenuh hati /halah!/  
Kalian pasti udah denger boy-group barunya pledis kan?  
Itu lho, SEVENTEEN yang membernya 13 orang, dibagi jadi 3 unit tapi tetep 1 group…  
Kata mereka sih 13 members + 3 units + 1 group = 17. So they're called SEVENTEEN.

Nah, karena Lian—lagi-lagi—kesulitan buat nemuin fanfiction mereka berhubung mereka group rookie, kayak iKON, Lian bikin fanfiction sendiri.  
Ceritanya ini tentang favorite pairings Lian sendiri.  
Jadi bisa aja crack pair kayak ff iKON yang sempet Lian publish.

Pairings nya Mingyu & Wonwoo. Sebenernya Wonwoo setaun lebih tua dari Mingyu yang kelahiran 97 tapi body nya super duper 'bongsor' /? Kurang lebih kayak Chanwoo, yah..  
Terus ada lagi member sekaligus producer SEVENTEEN, Woozi (Lee Jihun) Lian pasangin sama Leader sekaligus BigBro yang sok imut . /Sorry, Coups!/ Namanya (Choi Seungcheol)

Kalo belum tahu mereka, kalian bisa browsing sendiri atau WA Lian (************) nanti Lian kasih gambar mereka secara gratis! /yaiyalah gratis -_-'/

Here's the summary!

 ** _DJ muda pendiam seperti Mingyu tiba-tiba saja  
jatuh cinta pada sosok yang terpaut 2 tahun dibawahnya, Jeon Wonwoo.  
Trauma yang dimiliki Wonwoo membuatnya begitu melindungi dan berusaha  
sekeras mungkin untuk selalu ada jika Wonwoo membutuhkannya.  
Trauma yang dimiliki Wonwoo berkebalikan 180_** ** _o_** ** _dengan keseharian  
yang dilakukan Mingyu._**

 ** _Apakah Mingyu akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menemani Wonwoo?  
Atau Wonwoo yang berkorban banyak mengalahkan ketakutannya demi sang pujaan hati?_**

Oke… that's all! Yang tertarik silahkan di follow untuk informasi update chapter pertamanya!  
Chapter pertama uda jadi sih… udah siap tempur /hah?/  
Nunggu chapter 2 yang ongoing selesai baru di publish, biar gak lama-lama banget nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Sekalian liat respon readers juga si.. kalo ada yang mau baca ya syukur, kalo gk ada pun bakal tetep Lian publish… toh berbagi itu baik, hihi

Sekian… dan terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVENTEEN's fanfiction**

 **made by Lian96**

 **Mingyu ( 22 ) – Wonwoo ( 20 ) —MAIN—**

 **( 24 ) – Woozi ( 23 )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **check this out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan jika kita mendapati muda-mudi keluar masuk tempat hiburan malam ketika kita berjalan di jalanan kota besar seperti Seoul. Asalkan usia sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, pagi dan siang harinya sudah disibukan dengan tugas-tugas dan pekerjaan dari kuliah ataupun pekerjaan sampingan… kenapa tidak bersenang-senang jika memiliki waktu?

Berbicara mengenai tempat hiburan malam, pastinya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Disk Jockey-DJ. Sejak beberapa waktu terakhir pekerjaan sampingan seperti ini menjadi begitu banyak digandrungi oleh namja;bahkan yeoja sekalipun. Profesi seperti ini agaknya memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka yang melakukannya. Selain memiliki hal yang pasti untuk dikerjakan malam harinya, mereka juga menjadi begitu terkenal di kalangan anak-anak muda. Bayaran untuk sekali bermain juga cukup besar dibanding pekerjaan sampingan yang umumnya dimiliki oleh muda-mudi usia unuiversitas.

Malam ini, Kim Mingyu, salah satu Disk Jockey-bisa dibilang S Class-di minta oleh salah satu diskotik untuk meramaikan ruangan remang yang penuh dengan manusia. Dengan senang hati ia mengambil job malam itu. Selain karena ia sudah benar-benar bosan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai photographer di siang hari, tempat ini membayarnya mahal perjamnya. Bagaimana ia akan menolak jika seperti ini?

Hari mulai larut, musik terus berdentum memekakkan telinga siapapun yang tak terbiasa dengan tempat semacam ini. Seorang yeoja berambut blonde sepunggung masih menghibur pengunjung tempat itu dengan musik-musik yang menggelegar penuh semangat.

Bernama pangguk CL, yeoja berpakaian minim itu terus membuat musik luar biasa. Bak DJ professional ia ikut menganggukan kepalanya seirama dentum musik yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Seorang namja bermata tajam memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Salah satu tangan memegang sebuah gelas dengan minuman beralkohol tentunya, dan tangan lainnya merengkuh pinggang langsing CL yang tak tertutup sehelai kainpun.

Rok hitam tipis hanya menutup pinggul hingga bagian bawah pantat berisinya mencetak celana dalam yang ia pakai begitu jelas, sedangkan bagian atasnya ia hanya mengenakan semacam rompi berwarna hitam-juga yang hanya menutupi buah dadanya. Rambut blonde panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai berantakan, dengan make up tebal dibagian matanya saja. Tema spooky yang diusungnya malam ini benar-benar membuat kekasihnya-tidak, bahkan setiap mata yang memandangnya terlena.

Wait, sepertinya tidak semua mata menatapnya kagum. Namja jangkung yang berdiri di pojok ruangan menatap panggung DJ bosan. Bukannya tidak tertarik. Cantik, yah cantik… Sexy, tentu saja! Siapa yang bisa menyangkalnya dengan penampilan super seperti itu?

Mingyu-namja jangkung tersebut hanya terlalu bosan. Salahnya memang ia datang terlalu awal, padahal ia baru akan naik panggung itu pukul 00.00 nanti. Sekarang… baru pukul setengah 12 malam. Dan ia datang pukul 10.46 tadi karena menghindari ajakan teman mainnya, Hoshi Kwon.

"Hei, pukul berapa sampai disini?" seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan setelan santai. Kaos putih tipis dengan setelan blazer dan celana bahan berwarna… sepertinya hitam. Tempat minim cahaya seperti ini membuat siapa saja buta warna sesaat, ya kan?

"Oh, hyung… tadi pukul 11 kurang."

"Ah, sepertinya kau akan bosan sendirian disini. Hyung ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu, ayo naik. Aku meninggalkannya di kantor."

Kantor?

Okay, namja ini sebenarnya adalah pemilik tempat ini yang dengan senang hati mengundang Mingyu dan berani membayar bocah DJ itu mahal. Choi Seungcheol. Tumbuh dan tinggal di negara bebas di Negeri Paman Sam membuat pribadinya yah… seperti inilah hingga ia berani membuka tempat hiburan seperti yang saat ini ia kelola sendiri.

* * *

"Jadi, Mingyu-ya… ini kekasihku." Mingyu melemparkan pandangannya pada 2 namja berwajah super polos di hadapannya. "Hm… yang mana? Keduanya?" tanyanya bodoh. Yang benar saja mengumpulkan 2 kekasih dalam ruangan yang sama. Bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia!

"Eei, sejak kapan hyung memiliki kekasih hingga dua orang?"

"Ah, lupa. Hyung paling tidak memiliki 5 orang sekaligus kan?" gurau Mingyu disambut tatapan tajam dari salah seorang namja asing di depannya pada Seungcheol. "Ya! Kekasihku itu, yang kecil," panik Seungcheol mengundang desisan dari bibir tipis namja bersurai pink.

"Hi, I'm Lee Jihun. Seungcheol's boyfriend.." Mingyu menyambut tangan mungil namja bersurai pink yang ternyata bernama Jihun. Berbeda dengan Jihun yang harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya yang begitu tinggi, ia sendiri harus sedikit menunduk untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan si manis itu. "Kim Mingyu."

"Mingyu-ssi," - "Ani, jangan formal seperti itu, hyung.." potong Mingyu sedikit tak enak.

"Ah, okay… Mingyu-ya, ini sahabatku," kata Jihun memperkenalkan namja lain yang tak kalah manis dengannya. Tinggi tubuhnya juga hampir setinggi Mingyu meski terpaut sekitar 5 cm. Jihun menepuk lengan sahabatnya itu karena masih diam tak memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

 _'_ _singkat sekali,'_ batin Mingyu jengkel. Ia mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dulu, "Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo tadinya ragu untuk menjabat tangan DJ muda itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jihun lagi-lagi memaksanya.

Setelah perkenalan terakhir itu suasananya menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Tidak. Sebenarnya hanya Wonwoo yang merasa canggung. Jihun biasa saja karena ada kekasihnya disitu, Mingyu pun sama. Ia sebenarnya tak ambil pusing dengan situasi semacam ini. Lagipula ia terbilang cukup pendiam didepan orang baru.

"Mingyu-ya, hyung membawamu kemari sebenarnya bukan untuk mengenalkan mereka saja… hyung minta tolong temani Wonwoo dulu, hyung ingin keluar sebentar dengan Jihun, okay!"

"Mwo? / Seungcheol hyung!"

"Woa.. kalian bahkan sudah kompak! Hyung tidak terima alasan, hanya sebentar. Jihunie," ujar Seungcheol seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk di gandeng kekasihnya.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi aku harus turun!" seru Mingyu beralasan, "CL tidak akan berhenti jika kau belum naik ke podium, jadi jangan khawatir. Bayaranmu juga sudah hyung hitung 2 jam seperti permintaanmu, ani-akan hyung hitung 5 jam jika kau menemani Wonwoo-ku!"

* * *

Sepeninggal pasangan itu, Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. 'Wonwoo-ku' ? Apakah Seungcheol benar-benar mengencani 2 orang sekaligus? Tapi kenapa Jihun tidak cemburu saat kekasihnya mengklaim orang lain menjadi miliknya? "Wonwoo-ssi, hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol hyung… bagaimana?"

"Ne? B-baik-baik saja," jawab Wonwoo terkejut dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba bertanya setelah keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa lama. "Ani, maksudku… Seungcheol hyung tidak mengencanimu kan?" potong Mingyu yang pertanyaannya disalah artikan oleh namja manis yang kini duduk di sampingnya diatas sofa leather putih panjang di ruangan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang sadar maksud pertanyaan Mingyu segera menjawabnya, "Aniyo, jinjjayo. Aku memang dekat dengan Seungcheol hyung sebelum dia mengenal Jihun hyung. Sejak ia menyelamatkanku aku menganggapnya seperti hyung biologisku, begitulah…" jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tunggu, Seungcheol hyung pernah bercerita padaku… ia menggagalkan seseorang yang akan melompat dari atap gedung,"

"That's me." Wonwoo tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. "Tapi, kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Tak biasanya ia mengorek masa lalu seseorang, ditambah lagi ia baru saja mengenal Wonwoo. Entahlah, ia juga tak memahami dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Saat itu usiaku masih 16 tahun, aku kehilangan keluargaku dalam sebuah kecelakaan sekaligus."

"Omo, maaf membuatmu mengingatnya," potong Mingyu sebelum ia benar-benar menyakiti perasaan namja yang baru ia kenal itu. Mengungkit masa lalu yang begitu menyesakkan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo saat itu. Masih sangat muda, belum benar-benar bisa menentukan jalan mana yang harus ditempuhnya. Dan kehilang keluarga dalam sebuah peristiwa sekaligus… itu sangat menyakitkan, sungguh!

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi. Cukup lama. Mingyu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 00.03. Sudah terlambat. Ternyata mereka sudah berdua di ruangan ini begitu lama. "Wonwoo-ssi, ayo ikut kebawah. Aku harus bermain menggantikan CL dibawah," ajaknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku menunggu Seungcheol hyung dan Jihun hyung di sini saja, aku…" Mingyu tahu Wonwoo kebingungan mencari alasan. Ia pikir ini adalah kali pertama bagi Wonwoo masuk ke tempat seperti ini, begitu terbalik dengannya yang sudah keluar masuk tempat seperti ini mungkin sudah lebih dari 100 kali.

"Ini seperti pertama kalinya kau masuk ke tempat seperti ini, apa aku benar?" tebaknya. Dan benar, Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menunduk. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, kau bisa menungguku di meja bar. Jaraknya cukup dekat dengan podium DJ. Lagipula aku ingin kau melihatku bermain,"

* * *

Mingyu benar-benar menyeret Wonwoo untuk turun bersamanya. Bukan menyeret dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia mengajak Wonwoo duduk dan memesankan minuman untuknya. Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo yang masih shock dengan perbuatannya. Sepertinya Wonwoo berpikir negative padanya, padahal ia hanya ingin berbicara di dekat telinga Wonwoo agar terdengar-mengingat musik yang di buat CL tidak main-main. "Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"20," Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk. Saat barista datang membawa pesanannya-cocktail yang sebenarnya untuk Wonwoo tadi, ia memesan segelas minuman tanpa alkohol untuk Wonwoo. "Tanpa alkohol kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk pada Mingyu yang meraih cocktail tadi. Tak berapa lama, minuman lain yang dipesan Mingyu untuk Wonwoo siap di depan Wonwoo. "Minumlah, itu tanpa alkohol."

Mingyu segera menghabiskan segelas cocktail tadi dan kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo untuk berbisik, "Aku akan naik sekarang, tunggu disini. Aku mengirim pesan pada Seungcheol hyung kalau kau menunggu di sini, jika dia datang, minta dia mengantarmu pulang." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar. Ia menyempatkan diri mengusak surai hitam Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan namja itu.

Saat ia menaiki podium DJ, CL menurunkan volume musik dan mulai menyambutnya, "Everybody! Give your attention for… Wristband!" sorakan begitu bersemangat dari pengunjung tempat itu begitu mendengar namanya disebutkan. Ia segera menggeser posisi CL malam itu dan mulai memanaskan suasana di ruangan tersebut. Di tengah kegiatannya sebagai Disk Jockey malam itu, sesekali ia mencari sosok Wonwoo, dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu ia memamerkan senyum maskulin pada namja itu. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah berhasil mencuri hati seorang Kim Mingyu… Awalnya Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kikuk mananggapi Mingyu, tapi semakin lama ia membalasnya dengan tersenyum santai, seperti sudah mengenal Mingyu sejak lama.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam ia berdiri di balik alat-alat DJ, Mingyu kini lebih memperhatikan Wonwoo dari pada pengunjung bar yang terus menggerakkan dan meliukkan badannya seirama dengan musik yang berdentum tak tahu aturan di tengah malam. Beberapa saat lalu seorang yeoja berpakaian kelewat sexy terlihat menghapiri Wonwoo untuk mengajaknya turun ke lantai dansa, tapi Wonwoo menolaknya. Tak hanya sekali, kalau Mingyu tak salah menghitung, sekitar 3 atau 4 yeoja melakukan hal itu.

Mingyu melirik jam pada tap di atas podium, pukul 1.35 dini hari. Ia mulai berpikir, jika Seungcheol tidak datang menjemput Wonwoo dalam 5 menit, ia akan turun dan mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo baru berusia 20 tahun. Baru saja memasuki usia dewasa, dan langsung tinggal di bar hingga pagi dini hari seperti ini, bukankah itu keterlaluan? Ditambah lagi ini bukan keinginannya.

Ia kembali memicingkan netranya berusaha menemukan sosok Wonwoo ditengah penerangan yang begitu minim. Mingyu segera meletakkan headphone di atas podium dan meminta CL menggantikannya. Ia turun dan segera menghampiri Wonwoo di meja bar yang tengah di ganggu pria paruh baya yang menurutnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Pria dengan setelan yang sudah berantakan dengan wajah pedofilnya menghimpit Wonwoo dengan meja bar dan terus mencoba menraup bibir peach Wonwoo. Wonwoo berusaha berontak, tapi sia-sia karena tubuh pria tersebut jauh lebih besar darinya. "YA!" Pria tadi tersungkur setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari tangan DJ muda baru saja.

Sekilas Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sudah berkaca-kaca karena kejadian ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah memaksanya untuk turun. Bukan salahnya juga sih, Seungcheol bilang hanya sebentar, dan hingga pagi seperti ini malah tidak kembali.

Wonwoo merasakan kakinya begitu lemas hingga tak kuat meski hanya untuk berdiri menopang berat badannya sendiri. Mingyu menyadari itu segera meraih pinggang Wonwoo, membantunya untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Keep dancing, guys!" Mingyu melempar pandangannya pada DJ wanita yang sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Ia tersenyum berterima kasih karena CL berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung yang sempat berhenti untuk melihat adegan dimana ia memukul pelanggan tetap tempat itu. CL tersenyum sambil mengangguk membalasnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Sambil menunduk Wonwoo mengangguk samar. Ia melihat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar ketakutan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!" Pria paruh baya yang baru saja merasakan belaian tangannya berdiri di hadapannya penuh amarah. "KAU MENGGANGGU KEKASIHKU, PAK TUA! SEBAIKNYA JANGAN MENGGANGGUNYA ATAU KAU KEHILANGAN UANGMU UNTUK MEMBAYAR PENGACARA!"

"APA-APAAN INI, KAU MENGANCAMKU?!"

"Tidak, aku memeringatkanmu!" ucap Mingyu final. Ia membantu Wonwoo berdiri dan meninggalkan meja bar. Ia membawa Wonwoo naik ke podium sekedar untuk berpamitan pada CL yang menggantikannya.

"Maaf membuatmu bekerja keras malam ini, aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Mingyu.

CL meletakkan headphone nya dan berujar, "No problem, dude! Aku memang pekerja keras, kalau kau mau tau. Lain kali bawa kekasihmu naik, atau orang gila akan merebutnya!" Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia agaknya tak menyadari ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah ceri karena CL mengatakan bahwa ia kekasih Mingyu. Untung saja tempat ini gelap, lagi pula ia masih menunduk.

Seperti biasa, sebelum ia meninggalkan podium ia akan memeluk rekan DJ yang menggantikannya sebelum pulang. CL memeluk leher Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu sendiri memeluk pinggang sexy yeoja itu singkat. "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya. "Kajja," Mingyu masih merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo untuk merapat padanya. Mereka keluar melalui pintu belakang yang dekat dengan tempat Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya.

* * *

"Gomabseubnida, Mingyu-ssi." Akhirnya setelah atmosphere beku diantara mereka sejak mereka masuk mobil mulai menghangat karena Wonwoo membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian di bar.

"Wonwoo-ya, akan lebih baik jika kau berbicara seperti kau berbicara pada Seungcheol hyung," Mingyu tak sadar ia meminta dengan nada memelas pada Wonwoo. "Ne?"

"Ani, maksudku… jangan terlalu formal," Wonwoo mengangguk dalam diam. Yah, dan diamnya Wonwoo kembali membekukan atmosphere diantara mereka berdua. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri berucap, "Mianhae,"

"Ani, ani, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf mengacaukan pekerjaanmu," ujar Wonwoo panik. Ia pikir seharusnya tadi ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf secara bersamaan. Dia sudah merepotkan Mingyu karena mengantarkannya pulang, dan tadi ia membuat Mingyu terlambat naik podium sekaligus membuat DJ muda itu turun sebelum jam kerjanya habis.

"Aku memaksamu ikut turun tadi. Aku melihat beberapa kali yeoja murahan disana menggodamu, dan berakhir dengan ahjussi pedofil seperti orang tadi, menyebalkan!" gerutu Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum. "Wonwoo-ya, seharusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum. Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum,"

"Ne?"

"Ani, lupakan." Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan hingga merayu seperti tadi. "Wait, kita hanya berputar-putar dari tadi, dimana rumahmu?"

"Gedung Chowon."

"Seungcheol hyung sering pamit kesana, apakah dia sering mengajakmu keluar?"

"Ani, Seungcheol hyung datang untuk Jihun hyung, bukan untuk menemuiku. Yah, kadang ia menemaniku jika Jihun hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas hingga lembur." Mingyu mengangguk. Berarti Jihun dan Wonwoo tinggal bersama.

Perbincangan kecil mengenai kedua hyung mereka membuat mereka sedikit merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement Mingyu ikut naik mengantarkan Wonwoo ke lantai 6. Di depan pintu apartmentnya Wonwoo menekan beberapa angka pin untuk membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, hanya lampu di lorong pintu masuk yang menyala. "Sepertinya Jihun hyung belum pulang, masih gelap." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ssi"-"Hyung," potong Mingyu meralat,

"Mingyu hyung, hyung langsung pulang?" Wonwoo bertanya ragu. Mingyu mengangguk, "Ada apa? Kau ingin hyung temani sampai Jihun hyung pulang?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, takut-takut Mingyu menolak atau menganggapkan merepotkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drrtt…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drrtt…_**

.

.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya, membaca kontak pemanggilnya sebelum mengangkat panggilannya. Siapa lagi yang menghubunginya malam-ani, pagi bahkan saat matahari masih tertidur-jika bukan Seungcheol. "Hyung kalian dimana"

"…"

"Ne, aku di apartmentnya. Aku tanya kalian dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau membawa anak orang hingga pagi-pagi begini?"

"…"

"Hah, hah.. ne, ne, arraseo! Kau memang sudah dewasa, sudah tua! Aku tutup,"

"…"

"Apa lagi?"

"…"

"Ah, okay." Mingyu mengakhiri panggilan dari Seungcheol setelahnya. Wonwoo masih menunggunya didepan pintu apartmentnya, "Siapa? Seungcheol hyung, ya?" Mingyu mengangguk, "Mereka dimana? Kenapa masih belum pulang?"

"Seungcheol hyung bilang untuk menjagamu malam ini. Mereka kemalaman, jadi mereka mencari penginapan malam ini dan kembali besok." Wonwoo mengangguk percaya begitu saja.

 _'_ _Bagaimana bisa orang itu malah pulang melakukan hal 'itu' sementara adiknya hampir di perkosa pedofil?!'_ gerutu Mingyu dalam hati. Ia kesal setengah mati, namun ia menyimpannya dengan baik di hadapan Wonwoo. "Ayo masuk," ajak Mingyu.

"Hyung juga masuk,"

"Kau takut gelap?" tebak Mingyu. Dan bingo! Tebakannya sekali lagi tepat sasaran.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu Mingyu akan mengiyakan. "Arraseo." Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat, "Gelap tidak menakutkan seperti yang kau pikirkan jika kau terbiasa, kajja…"

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk setelah menutup pintu. Ia berjalan di depan sementara Wonwoo bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tingginya sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya. "Dimana tombol lampunya?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengarahkan ponselnya-yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan-ke berbagai arah untuk mencari tombol lampu. Wonwoo menunjuk ke dinding di kiri mereka. Mingyu mengarahkan ponselnya kesana dan mendapati beberapa tombol lampu berjajar di dekat intercom. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo, berlalu untuk menyalakan lampu apartment kekasih hyung nya itu.

"H-hyung.." lirih Wonwoo. Suaranya bergetar saat Mingyu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sudah tahu dia takut gelap kenapa malah ditinggal sih? Pikirnya. Ia memilih menutup matanya erat, ia terlalu takut meski hanya untuk bergerak.

 ** _Ctak…_**

 ** _Ctak…_**

 ** _Ctak…_**

Mingyu menekan 3 tombol sekaligus. Lampu dapur, ruang tengah dan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dasar suit apartment tersebut. Ia tertawa tanpa suara melihat Wonwoo masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. "Hei, buka matamu." Ujarnya. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "H-hyung, kemari…" Mingyu terkejut mendengar suara Wonwoo bergetar seperti menangis. Ia segera menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih tak berani membuka matanya.

Lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat… seperti bekas air mata di kedua pipi putih Wonwoo. Panik ia segera meraih wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan air mata di wajah Wonwoo. "Kenapa menangis, hm? Gwaenchana?" Begitu Mingyu menyentuhnya barulah Wonwoo berani membuka matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Mianhae, uljima…"

* * *

Mingyu duduk di single sofa di kamar Wonwoo, ia mengamati sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan piyama berwarna pastel. Beberapa kali netranya menangkap Wonwoo masih belum juga tidur, bergerak gelisah meski kedua matanya terpejam. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan pada hyung nya yang lebih mengenal Wonwoo…

.

.

 **To: Seungcheol hyung**

 _'_ _Sudah lebih dari 30 menit di tempat tidur tapi dia masih belum tidur,'_

.

.

 **From: Seungcheol hyung**

 _'_ _Aku yakin kau tidak sedang di tempat tidur.'._

 _._

 _._

 **To: Seungcheol hyung**

 _'_ _Ne. Kenapa sekarang membahas aku? Aku bertanya tentang Wonwoo!'_

.

.

 **From: Seungcheol hyung**

 _'_ _Jika kau tidak tidur, setidaknya kau duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Jika masih kesulitan tidur, buat dia bercerita apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.'_

.

.

 **To: Seungcheol hyung**

 _'_ _Arraseo. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak tadi, hyung bodoh. Pesan yang ini tidak perlu dibalas,'_

.

.

Mingyu meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja kecil di samping sofa, ia beralih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Hyung tau kau tidak bisa tidur," Wonwoo membuka matanya. Ia terlihat sudah mengantuk, tapi masih kesulitan untuk benar-benar tertidur. "Harusnya kau bilang,"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, hyung," elak Wonwoo. Ia memeluk guling sambil menatap Mingyu, berharap Mingyu percaya padanya. "Berhenti berbohong, Seungcheol hyung baru saja memberitauku. Tidurlah, jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, ceritakan saja, hyung akan mendengarkan, arraseo?" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berharap kali ini bisa benar-benar tertidur.

Mingyu duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur sambil mengamati Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Sudah cukup lama, tapi sepertinya Wonwoo masih belum bisa tidur. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya yang sebenarnya sudah berat. "Hyung," panggil Wonwoo serak.

"Hm? Masih tidak bisa tidur?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Bibir peach nya mengerucut kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu sulit diajak kompromi. "Untung besok hari Minggu. Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan bukan?" Wonwoo sekali lagi mengangguk.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, terlihat ragu untuk bercerita. "Ceritakan saja, jika merasa tidak nyaman karena aku bukan Seungcheol hyung atau Jihun hyung, berpura-puralah aku adalah salah satu dari mereka."

"Ani, aku nyaman dengan hyung,"-"Kalau begitu ceritakan, kau terlihat sangat lelah… jadi segera ceritakan dan segera tidur, okay?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia memang sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Setelah menghela nafas untuk meyakinkan dirinya bercerita pada seorang yang baru saja ia kenal, ia benar-benar menceritakan semua. Semuanya… segalanya tentangnya yang memang ia ingin beritahukan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu masih berbaring berhadapan dengan Wonwoo setelah namja manis itu menceritakan semua yang mengganggunya hingga sulit tidur. Kini namja manis itu sudah berlabuh ke pulau mimipi di tidurnya. Dan giliran Mingyu untuk sulit memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia masih memikirkan cerita Wonwoo tadi.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

"Hyung tadi menanyakan alasan tentang kenapa aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku… dan itu membuatku kembali terbayang masa laluku." Wonwoo memulai ceritanya tanpa berani menatap Mingyu langsung pada matanya. Ia menatap jemarinya yang bergerak memilin selimut yang memeluk tubuhnya karena gelisah. "Ternyata aku penyebabnya," lirih Mingyu.

"Ani. Ani jinjjayo! Aku ingin hyung tau alasanku." Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. Ia takut-takut menatap Mingyu hanya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditujukan padanya. Mingyu dengan sabar menunggunya menceritakan segalanya. "Appa, eomma dan aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Saat itu hujan deras, kami baru pulang dari desa setelah pukul 11 malam. Ku pikir saat kami melalui tebing sebuah truk menabrak mobil kami hingga terbalik setelah menghantam dinding tebing. Esok harinya aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa aku sempat koma beberapa hari, dan keajaiban aku bisa siuman tanpa amnesia setelah benturan di kepalaku. Perawat itu membawaku ke ruangan eomma… eomma mengalami koma dan masih belum siuman. Siang harinya perawat yang sama mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit, aku ingat itu adalah rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit yang merawat halmeoni hingga saat terakhir halmeoni meninggal. Perawat itu mengajakku berkeliling dan membelikan aku es krim. Siang itu juga ia memberitahu kabar yang sangat menakutkan bagiku. Alasannya tidak membiarkanku bertemu dengan appa adalah karena appa meninggal saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Aku mencoba tersenyum saat itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Yang ada aku hanya membuatnya sedih karena menangis." Wonwoo menghentikan ceritanya beberapa saat.

Nafasnya seperti tercekat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha tersenyum saat Mingyu menatapnya khawatir. Ia melanjutkan, "Sejak siang itu aku terus mengunjungi ruangan eomma, bahkan lebih sering berada di ruangan eomma ketimbang ruanganku sendiri. Perawat itu menjadi satu-satunya temanku berbagi cerita. Rumah sakit itu memberinya tanggung jawab atas 2 pasien sekaligus. Pada eomma dan aku. Ia terus meyakinkanku eomma akan segera membuka matanya. Aku juga berpikir demikian. Aku bisa sadar dari koma, aku berpikir eomma juga sama. Pikiranku saat itu terlalu sempit karena masih terlalu muda. Aku tidak mengira-ngira hal apa yang terjadi pada eomma selama masa kritisnya, dan malah berharap ia akan segera bangun dari komanya. Bodohkan?" Wonwoo tertawa pahit. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes begitu saja sebelum ia selesai bercerita.

"Perawat itu ternyata memiliki seorang anak berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, dan mengenalkannya padaku. Sejak itu Jihun hyung yang menemaniku hingga saat ini. Beberapa bulan berlalu begitu saja… dan eomma benar-benar menutup matanya. Tepat 4 bulan setelah appa meninggal, eomma juga meninggalkanku. Lee ahjuma mengangkatku sebagai putranya sejak itu. Aku beruntung bertemu dengan Jihun hyung dan Lee ahjuma. Jika tidak… aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku sendirian. Tahun itu aku merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki mereka berdua. Tapi menginjak usiaku yang 16 tahun aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Jihun hyung pergi keluar kota untuk melanjutkan studynya, Lee ahjuma masih sibuk dengan tanggung jawabnya di rumah sakit, sementara aku sendirian tinggal di rumah keluargaku. Aku ingin berhenti sekolah ketika semuanya yang dulu berada di sampingku berbalik membullyku karena tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosok kedua orang tuaku, aku berpikir jika aku mati aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku lagi, aku bisa bersama mereka lagi… jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Di hari dimana aku bermaksud untuk melompat dari atap ternyata Seungcheol hyung ada di sana. Diantara kerumunan siswa dan guru di halaman. Berbeda dengan mereka yang hanya memandangku kasihan bahkan mengejek dan hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, Seungcheol hyung yang bahkan tak mengenalku, yang bahkan hanya sekedar lewat depan sekolahku, dia berlari masuk dan menyusulku naik ke atap. Seungcheol hyung menarikku tepat sebelum kakiku melangkah ke angin. Dia bahkan memelukku begitu erat saat aku menangis meskipun ia tak mengerti masalahku. Seungcheol hyung terus menemaniku, ia bercerita banyak. Ia bercerita bagaimana stress yang ia alami saat eomma nya meninggal sebelum ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ia juga mereasakan apa yang kurasakan, dan ia menyadarkanku di hari dimana aku akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupku." Wonwoo mengakhiri ceritanya tentang alasan mengapa ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu aku memiliki trauma-trauma yang tak jelas. Aku menjadi benar-benar takut gelap, aku takut sendirian, tapi aku juga takut berada di tempat umum yang begitu ramai seperti bar. Bar benar-benar membunuhku."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat ketakutan saat di bar tadi." Tanya Mingyu. Benar juga, Wonwoo tidak terlihat takut meskipun ia meninggalkannya sendiri di meja bar.

"Aku mulai mempercayai hyung tadi, jadi aku tidak terlalu takut. Jika hyung terus memperhatikanku, tidak sibuk dengan musik-musik keras itu hyung akan tau kalau aku terus melihat hyung. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah lain." Terang Wonwoo. "Mianhae… hyung mianhae…"

"Ani, hyung. Gwaenchana, sudah ku bilang aku percaya padamu. Hyung meninggalkan pekerjaan untukku tadi, hyung juga terlambat karena menemaniku, hyung mengantarku pulang, menemaniku hingga mau mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku."

"Malam ini hyung membuatmu mengingat semua traumamu, Wonwoo-ya… Hyung memaksamu turun dan meninggalkanmu sendirian menunggu hyung hingga dini hari di tempat gelap yang begitu ramai dengan orang-orang asing. Hyung sempat membuatmu menangis karena melepaskan tanganmu saat apartment masih gelap. Mianhae…" Wonwoo menggeleng seraya tersenyum tenang. "Hyung, gomawo,"

"Hyung pikir kau akan terlelap sebentar lagi," Mingyu tertawa kecil saat Wonwoo menguap. "Kau terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Jika hyung tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan terang hyung bisa mematikan lampunya, aku tak apa."

"Kau takut gelap," Mingyu terlihat ragu meski dirinya sendiri kesulitan tidur dengan keadaan terang seperti ini. "Aku tidak sendirian, hyung akan tidur bersamaku malam ini, aku percaya hyung, lagi pula hyung tidak meninggalkanku saat aku tidur nanti kan?" ujar Wonwoo dengan jari seperti menghitung alasan mengapa ia tidak takut saat lampunya nanti dimatikan.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Tidak apa, tidurlah… hyung bisa tidur kok,"

* * *

 ** _TBC !_**

* * *

 _huh! akhirnya update setelah melewati berbagai kendala *hah?_

 _jadi gini, update nya jadi telat banget dari perkiraan karena kegiatan sekolah makin menggila *halah  
jadi yang rencana habis nugas mau nerusin malah ketiduran..  
_

 _yah.. mohon maklum!_

 _gitu aja deh.. buat review makasih banget yang udah mau review dan nunggu fic. abal kek gini..  
udah dibaca kok.. lewat hape tapi :v_

 _sorry banget nggak bisa njawab sekarang..  
mungkin ci chapter depan dijawab panjang lebar deh *nggak._

 _salam ! :*_


End file.
